There is a need in the field of chlorine dioxide generation to produce a chlorine dioxide generation system which is efficient to use and in which the potential for break-downs and down-time is substantially reduced.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are of interest:
Inventor(s)U.S. Pat. No.Ward et al4,013,761Ramras4,234,446Hicks4,247,531Cowley4,251,224Swindells et al4,251,503Hicks4,590,057Kelley et at5,009,875Maso et at5,204,081
Hicks (U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,531), Hicks (U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,057) and Mason et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,081) teach chlorine generating devices wherein the components are joined by threaded members. The herein disclosed invention has an improved electronic control system and novel design features over these patents.
Swindells et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,503) and Cowley et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,224) teach systems for generating chlorine dioxide wherein the process can be completely automated. The chemistry of these two patents is distinct from the inventive process disclosed herein.
Kelly et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,875) teach a chlorine dioxide generating system wherein the various operating conditions are monitored. Kelly et al employ pH control and excess chlorine rather than stoichiometric control used herein.
Ward et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,761) and Ramras (U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,446) are cited as being of general interest only.